Lips of an Angel
by No Pain No Gain
Summary: Songfic with Hinder's song, Lips of an Angel. ZeLink, modern Hyrule. Am I nothing but a tool to all the girls I've dated? What about Zelda? Will she use me as well? After ten years of a long wait, here I am, ready to find the answer out myself.


**Author Notes:**

**Little oneshot modern songfic, I guess. Excuse me if this sucks, it was my first songfic XD Thankfully, Wavebreeze was there to give me a model songfic, "She will be loved" :) GO CHECK IT OUT OR LOSE YOUR SOCIAL LIFE! XD Just kidding, hope you like this ;) Rated for cursing, but nothing much :)**

****************

I was watching a movie with my girlfriend, Midna, in my arms when the phone started ringing. Setting the volume down on the TV, I grabbed the phone, pushing Midna off at the same time as she slept on me.

"Hello. Link speaking." I answered, yawning.

"Link?"

I immediately shot awake, smiling. "Hiya, Zelda! Why're you calling so late?" I asked cheerfully.

"Link?" her voice was shaken with tears.

"Zel, you okay?" I asked, concerned. It wasn't every day I heard her cry.

"Link, can you come home? I wanna spend some time with you." She almost cried.

My heart broke. True, I had a crush on her since I was eleven, but she was the daughter of a rich man. I was an orphan who lived off my parents' inheritance and the jobs I sneaked between university classes. Sometimes, I wish my current 'girlfriend' (since I didn't really love her) could disappear, and the person leaning on me right now could be Zelda instead. I guess we never really moved on further than being friends.

"Kay. Lemme push Midna off, I'll be right home. Where are you?" I asked, heading for the door.

"In front of your house." She whispered.

I looked outside. It was pouring down. "Are you crazy? Tell me you have an umbrella with you! Or you're in your car!" I groaned.

"No, I actually walked all the way from Marth's house." She breathed.

"Ugh… I'll be right there. Seeya." I closed the phone, tossing it back on Midna's couch.

She groaned and turned around, awake. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Zelda." I answered, grabbing my coat.

"Hey! Don't go! Why do you keep meeting that little bitch anyway?" she asked carelessly, angry.

I turned to her, eyes flaring. "She's not a bitch! If anyone's a bitch here, it's you!" I countered. "I don't CARE if your mom was friends with my late mother, and wanted us to pair up! I don't give a damn! I don't love you Midna! I can't say it's over because it never really started in the first place! You don't control me! I can do what I want!" I yelled at her, grabbing the door handle. "Goodbye." I muttered, stepping out.

And as I ran down the hallway, trying to calm down, I ignored her as she commanded me to go back to her. I wasn't her boy toy. She couldn't use me. So I ran out the building, towards my appartement.

---

And being the usual idiot I am, I forgot to take an umbrella with me. So by the time I spotted my house, I was drenched from head to toes. That's when I spotted Zelda, shivering as she tried sheltering herself under the little ledge that gave over the door to my apartment.

Rolling my eyes, I waved, calling out. "ZELDA!"

Her caring blue eyes turned to me, and she crookedly smiled, running for me. Once in front of me, she stopped and hugged me. "Link! Goddesses, I'm so sad now, I can't believe Marth double-crossed me, it hurts so much now…" she cried.

I stopped her by putting one of my wet fingers over her lips. "Shush. Let's move inside, we'll talk with a nice cup of hot cocoa." I smiled.

"Kay." She smiled, following me as I opened the door with my key, heading up towards my apartment. There, I opened the door and stepped inside.

Once inside, I shook my head to eliminate the water in my golden bangs. Then, I turned to Zelda, who was shivering, trying to take her boots off.

"Zelda." I sighed, putting my hands around her bridal style and carrying her to the little living room in my three-roomed apartment: the bedroom, the living room/kitchen and the bathroom.

She shivered at first but didn't object. I'd been doing this for seven years now, since we were fourteen. When she had her first break up with some dweeb named Ike.

Once there, I headed for the couch and put her down gently. "Get those clothes off, I still got some of the clothes you stashed in my closet." I grinned, heading for my room. I heard her chuckle weakly as she tried getting her sticky clothes off.

Once to my room, I grabbed a blanket first and threw it out towards Zelda. She caught it and rolled herself up in it. I smiled, then looked into my closet, in Zelda's section.

Yep, my closet also holds Zelda's clothes. Throughout the years, I'd gotten used to her coming over so much that I had part of her house in mine. I had some of her clothes, shoes, the bed I slept on was designed after hers, and if she spent the night, she'd sleep there while I took the couch, I had her favorite food in my fridge… Basically, she had moved part of her home into my little apartment.

Grabbing a set of spare clothes, I headed back for her, who was now completely undressed under her blanket. It didn't bother either of us since we'd been doing this since we were fourteen.

"Here." I set her clothes next to her. She nodded gratefully. "The usual, I presume?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes please." She lightly smiled.

"Okay. Dress up, I'll get the cocoa. With whipped cream and caramel powder on it, right?" I asked, heading for the little bar that cut the living room from the kitchen.

"You know me all too well." She laughed without humor as she moved, wearing her clothes.

"You know, it's been a long time I haven't seen you." I remarked. It felt so good to hear her voice after such a long period of time, since university classes were currently stopped for a break.

"Yeah, what, a week?" she asked tonelessly.

My eyebrows creased in worry. She was usually very cheerful. I can't believe it. Even when she had a break-up, she would usually at least try and smile. This must've been really important.

Once done with the hot chocolate, I came and sat down next to her, handing her one of the mugs.

She took it, frowning. "You're wet." She noticed. "And sticky. Change, will you?" she asked.

Raising a brow, I put my mug down on the table and headed for my room. Demanding much? She wasn't like this every day. This wasn't the Zelda I knew. Something was wrong.

Once done changing my clothes, I came back down to sit next to her. "Okay, spill it out." I urged her.

Her icy complexion slowly melted and she cried out, cuddling close to me. "I thought he loved me. I thought he cared!" she whispered.

"We're talking about Marth, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that little backstabbing double-crossing bastard." She growled fiercely.

"I've never seen you like this before. Tell me what happened, alright?" I urged her.

"Kay…" she breathed deep, sipping some cocoa before she continued. "Well, I had nothing to do, so I decided to drop by his house to say hello. Naturally, I was his girlfriend." She emphasized on the 'was' part. "So he'd given me a set of spare keys. So I opened the door and walked inside, hoping I wasn't disturbing anything." She sighed. "Turns out I was." She turned her head away.

"Come on, we've gone over this a lot of times. Tell me what's wrong, I promise I won't have a negative reaction to it unless he hurt you directly." I sighed.

"Fine… Well… I found him in his room… With another girl…" she started crying again. "Worst part is, they were making out…" she stopped there.

I rolled my eyes. Typical situation.

"IN HIS BED!" she screamed, digging her face deeper into my side.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a typical situation.

"Whoa… That's a first." I blinked a few times to get accustomed to the idea.

"I didn't have time to notice if they were clothed or not because I ran out without a second glance. He called out after me, but I just kept running until I was at your place." She finished. "It cut so deep…" she sobbed.

"It's okay, your tears are not worth that bastard's memory." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"But I thought he loved me! I thought his love was mine! I thought he cared, he was faithful, he was… UGH!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

"If it makes you feel better, you can cry. But if I were you, I'd save my tears for something much more useful and ignore that little backstabber for the rest of my life." I shrugged.

"You're right." She breathed in and out, trying to calm down. "Why can't I be strong like you, Link?" she suddenly asked.

The question caught me off guard. I moved a little to make her more comfortable, then sighed. "What do you mean by that, Zel?" I inquired.

"You're always so tough… and strong… and you always know how to move on…" she sighed, drying her tears.

"Maybe it's because I've never had a REAL girlfriend before." I growled viciously. When I realized her gaze was set on me, though, I blushed and calmed down. "Sorry." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" she inquired curiously.

"Do you know how tiring it is to have all the girls running after you just because you look good? Do you know how much it hurts to know all they care for is your looks?" I sighed, lost in my own thoughts for a while.

"What happened?" she asked, cuddling closer. It seems the tables have turned.

"Everyone. Saria, Malon, Ruto, Midna… Tetra wasn't THAT bad, but still…" I sighed. "Midna was the worst…" I recalled how we'd met. "She just popped up one day with her mom and they told me they were friends of my deceased mom, and they'd like to keep relations good between our families, so I was forced to go out with Midna." That's the law, here in Hyrule. Anyone under twenty-five is inferior to adults and is forced to obey. "As twenty-one year olds, we were forced to comply." I sighed out.

"You don't look comfortable talking about that little bitch. What happened?" she asked, a bit of her usual curious glint appearing in her eyes.

I smiled. At least my life experience stories were making her get back to normal.

"All of them liked me for my looks. They always said they liked my hair, my eyes, a bit later on, they said they liked my muscles." I muttered distastefully, frowning. Though I smiled when I heard Zelda giggle lightly.

"They actually told you they liked you abs?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"It's amazing what some girls can do these days." I muttered, then immediately turned to her. "No offense intended." I immediately apologized.

"None taken, I admit we can be kinda weird sometimes." She sighed out, seeming to have forgotten about Marth. I grinned. Mission accomplished.

For a moment, all I could hear was the rain pouring down outside and the sound of Zelda's steady breathing. My eyes wandered to her face as she gazed emptily into the nothingness in front of her.

I've always loved the way her eyes twinkled in the light, how her hair flowed in the breeze… No, screw her physique. I've always loved the way her sweet words rolled off her tongue, and were like endless fountains of wisdom. I've always loved the way she smiled when happy, frowned when she was sad. Everything, from her physique to her psychology was amazing.

"Mind if I pry a little?" she suddenly broke the silence with her sweet voice.

"Go ahead." I shrugged.

"What does it feel like…? You know…? Finding out that you've been used…?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm?" I was caught off guard again. She really had some unpredictable questions up there.

"What does it feel like to find out the only reason you were kept around was because you looked good?" she asked, moving closer to me.

I ignored it as I sighed. "I don't know why you're asking me that." I chuckled.

"Merely curious." She giggled.

"It feels bad. Trust me. It cuts. Like you said, it tears your heart to know that the one you thought who loved you truly was only using you." I sighed, eyes downcast. "It's like that time I asked Midna why she loved me. She answered that she wanted her babies to be blond with blue eyes. It tore my heart to shreds, but I asked her what she thought of their character. She actually had the foolishness to get up and tell me that it didn't matter." I bit my lip angrily.

"Oh…" she was at a loss of words as she put her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry… It was not my intention to pry…" she apologized.

"It's okay…" I sighed, enjoying every moment of the contact she made with me. It felt so good to be around her, you have no idea.

"Well." She suddenly moved, cutting the heat between us. The warm feeling disappeared, replaced by a sudden cold. "I'd better go." She headed for the door.

"Already?" I asked, almost disappointed.

"Yeah, I'd better go." She smiled. "Thanks for everything, Link. You're a great friend."

My world froze. My heart stopped beating. My breath got caught in my throat. It was like nothing mattered any more.

A friend…? Was I nothing more…? Was she not different from every other girl I'd met…? I thought I was more than just a friend… So what? She's gonna use me then just walk away with a smile? Then, when she needs me again, she'll come back and pretend nothing happened before?

…Why do I keep dwelling on such impossible wishes? She could never love me. I'm just a tool, AGAIN. Would I ever be considered human in my life?

"Fine. Bye." I answered, unconsciously being harsh and cold.

This did not go unnoticed by Zelda. She stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "You okay? You sound disappointed." She teased.

"Me? Naw. You can go." I answered again.

She raised a brow skeptically and put her coat down, plopping back down on the couch next to me.

"Did I say something to offend you?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing much." I muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Link! What did I say?" she gasped.

"It's nothing. You should probably go before your dad sends a search party." I snickered without humor.

"Link…" she sighed. "He knows that if I'm not home, I'm here with you. It's cool." She objected. "Besides, will you really send a lady out there under the rain?" she pouted.

"You can take my umbrella." I muttered.

There was a stressful silence where no one moved. Then, Zelda hugged me unexpectedly. My cheeks heated up as I wondered why she had done so. "Please… Can I stay a bit longer?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked, my cold attitude slowly melting under her touch.

"Please?" she begged. I slowly turned my head to meet her pleading eyes.

I could never say no to her, no matter what happened.

"Fine, you can." I slightly smiled.

"Thanks." She gave me an extra squeeze then pulled back, cutting the heat once again. I kept myself from frowning this time.

"So… Can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"I wish I could." I whispered more to myself.

"Why not?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's complicated." I muttered. It truly was. How could I tell her that it had been over ten years I'd had a crush on her, and my heart broke every time she or I was snatched away by someone who never really mattered? How could I tell her I felt broken that she only thought of me as a friend she could cuddle, then walk away from? How could I tell her I loved and, but she didn't share those feelings?

So I gathered my courage, deciding to tell her. It'd been ten years. Even if she rejected me, I couldn't live another day knowing that she still knew nothing of my feelings. So I took a deep breath, gulped down and turned to her.

"Well… Zelda… Truth is… I feel… worthless." I sighed.

"You're not worthless, Link!" she objected.

"But I feel like it. And… there's this girl… I really really like her… I've had this major crush on her for ten years now." I gulped down nervously.

"Ten years? Why that long?" she inquired.

"I don't know. I've always been so shy, because I feel like she'll reject me, or even worse, use me like everyone else did." I sighed, burying my tears deep into my eyes. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry.

"You never know until you try…" she comforted me, caressing my left arm, the one on her side.

"That's what I wanted to do… But she said something that hinted that I was nothing much to her. That I was only a toy she could use and throw away, then come and beg for forgiveness and use again, and so on. It broke my heart… I feel like no one will actually consider me a human in my life." I explained.

Zelda stopped for a moment, then raised a brow. "Who's that girl?" she asked curiously.

I blushed. "I really wish I could tell you, I just feel so shy and afraid at the same time." I sighed desperately.

"Like you said, Link. I won't react negatively to anything you say." she promised, lying close next to me.

"Promise…?" I asked, feeling my heart hammering a few thousand miles an hour.

"Promise on everything I have." She swore.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath, calming down, but steeling myself against her reaction. "Zelda…" I looked straight into her curious eyes. "The girl is…" I convinced myself nothing could go wrong, and the worse that could happen was that she could politely tell me she didn't share my feelings. "…You…" I finally stuttered out.

The result was immediate. She jumped back a little, glaring at me with wide eyes. "Me?" she weakly asked.

"You…" I repeated.

"You're had a crush on me since you were eleven?" she asked.

"Yep."

"And you were always too shy?" she asked again.

"Yeah." I muttered, blushing. Why did she make rejection so agonizingly long? All she had to do to close this up was get up, grab her coat, bid me goodbye forever and walk away.

"And… You thought I would use you like everyone else?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

A huge lump formed in my throat and I barely stuttered out. "It seemed so…"

"Why?" she asked, looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know… You said you were leaving and that I was a good friend… It all broke up… It felt like I was only there to comfort you, and was nothing but a friend to you." I hesitantly admitted.

There was a silence that stressed me more than I had ever felt before. Then, I decided to just end it.

"I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut. If it makes you feel better, I promise not to talk to you for a while…" I offered.

Zelda, who was frozen until now, suddenly moved, turning towards me. I dared to look into her eyes, and was surprised to find an awed expression on her face.

"You really love me?" she asked, as if unbelieving.

"Yeah. Now please… You're making rejection so much more painful then it's supposed to be… Just say no and walk out, spare me the agony." I muttered sarcastically, turning away.

I expected her to get up and run. Deny my love for her. Scream and faint. Even go as far as to call the police.

I just hadn't expected it when she jumped on me childishly, hugging me tight, and pressing her warm lips to my cheek. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that…" she breathed, nuzzling closer to my cheeks, so much, that I felt icy water running down her cheeks, wetting my own.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Link, god dammit, you never caught the signs. I've loved you too for a while now, I just couldn't bear it when another girl came and snatched you away, then, I got involved with guys, it just became so confusing, and… oh, to hell with that." She kissed me again, sobbing gently.

"Why are you crying?" I asked in a shaky voice, still shaken by this new discovery.

"I thought it would never come true…" she breathed.

"Hunh?" I asked dumbly, still not having snapped out of my stupor.

"I thought I'd be doomed to some rich snobby ass boy while I watched you taken away by a girl you didn't love. I thought my love for you was impossible. I thought it would never work out…" she laughed behind her tears.

I finally moved, putting my arms around her slim waist and pulling her on my lap. "Are you serious?" I asked, unsure.

"I've never been more serious in my life." She smiled, hugging me tightly, putting her cheeks against the base of my neck. Surprised at first, I didn't move, then put my arms around her, protecting her against everything life had to throw at us.

"Link?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, Zelda?" I asked.

"Promise you'll love me forever." She said tonelessly.

"I promise it on my own head." I chuckled, kissing her hair.

"And I promise I'll love you truly, and accept you for who you are, no matter the looks. I think you're cute, but I admire your courage much more." She remarked.

"You do…?" I blushed.

"Like hell." She giggled.

"So… You'd still love me if I were a random beggar on the streets?" I asked.

"No matter. No matter what you are, my heart will always belong to you." She sighed in content, kissing my collarbone. I shuddered, but melted. This wasn't like all the kisses I'd received before. Usually, it was cold, rough and demanding. Zelda's kisses were warm, gentle and passionate.

"I feel like I'm living a fairy tale." I remarked.

"It's not. My love for you is too real to be a fairy tale." She giggled, kissing me again.

"Somehow, I know this relationship will be much more different than the rest." I breathed in content.

"It sure will…" she sighed, putting her face up. I looked down at her twinkling eyes, feeling more passion for her than I had ever felt before. Slowly, she drew closer to my face.

Realizing what she was attempting to do, I moved closer as well. I wonder how it would feel this time. Last time I kissed someone, she (who will remain unnamed) slipped her tongue into my mouth as felt for my own. It was disgusting, trust me.

This time, it was a hell lot more different. Her lips were sweet and gentle, barely brushing mine at first, then pressing closer. I did my best, just standing motionless. I wasn't used to this kind of kiss. I was usually expected to stand still until the girl was done having fun.

This time, Zelda parted after a while and kept her forehead against mine, as if telling me to reply only if I felt like it. The experience was so enjoyable that I did, slowly drawing closer and capturing her lips as gently as I could muster.

After a while, we parted and she put her head against the base of my neck again.

"Forgive me, I'm not a good kisser." I chuckled sheepishly.

"What makes you say that? You're not that bad." She commented.

"Hmm. Funny thought, usually I'm just supposed to stand frozen until my girlfriend has enough of me." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Link… Don't dwell on your past relationships. They sucked, and frankly, I think all your past girlfriends are bitches who just wanted to run their fingers along you body and throw your feelings aside." She commented.

"Now that I've experienced something more, I totally agree." I smiled serenely.

There was a silence once again. Then, Zelda looked at the clock.

"Well, it's eleven, I'm not going home now. Can I stay here?" she asked.

"Of course you can." I smiled.

"Sweet. Just so you know, we're BOTH taking the couch tonight." She giggled.

"Zelda! And I thought you were different from all the others!" I gasped, faking disappointment.

"I'm kidding. Do what you want." She chuckled.

"Okay, we're both taking the couch then." I backed up.

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes, moving as I extended my legs on the couch. Then, I grabbed her and dragged her on my side. "You comfortable?" I asked.

"As ever." She giggled.

"Great. Good night." I searched for the light switch from behind us and turned off the lights.

"Hey Link?" she suddenly asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"So…?"

"Promise we'll own them when university starts once more."

"Who?" I asked, surprised.

"Marth and Midna."

"Promise."

"Seal it with a kiss."

"Sure thing."

We exchanged one more passionate kiss. Every kiss filled me up with joy, and made me feel all fuzzy inside. Once we parted, I set my head against hers, and with a flurry of emotions buzzing inside of me, I smiled. I felt good, now that I had finally broken it down to her.

Her touch was so amazingly intoxicating.

Her eyes were endless ocean is which I could drown.

Her hair was like a golden wheat field on a nice summer day.

Her mind was like a sanctuary, where I could relieve myself of all the pain.

Her voice was as sweet as honey.

And Zelda in general.

She was beautiful, smart, caring, loving, perfect. And angel.

And her kisses captured every moment of it.

It really was hard to stay faithful to one girl when my newest girlfriend, my _TRUE_ love,

Had the Lips of and Angel.

***********

**Author Notes:**

**Note: I'm Anti-MarthxZelda and Anti-IkexZelda. I'm also anti-any other couple than Link and Zelda. Exceptionally on my "Ocean" trilogy, cuz Tetra and Zelda are the same person in that fic, so exceptionally TetraxLink.**

**Well, there you have it. A random oneshot. Yayz XD I found this song out while playing Dance Dance Revolution 1: Hottest Party. I listened to the lyrics, and was like "Omg, this could totally make a ZeLink oneshot :D" So there you have it :D It sucks, but gimme a break, I'm not good at purely fluffy fics. I need to have the action, but I restrained myself here. Oh well. **

**And I've always believed Midna liked Link's good looks, that's all. Plus, this picture on deviantart with Midna getting ready to rape Link, goddamnit, it killed me, so I decided to get revenge on that little bitch. Hehe, I is teh ewwil X3**

**And the last two lines are taken from the song itself, I think everyone realized that :D There was more reference to the song at the beginning, and it smoothed out towards the middle, bringing back the song's subject towards the end.**

**Anyway. Thank you Wavebreeze for inspiration, once again, check her out ^__^And hope this was okay :)**


End file.
